We'll Face It Together
by Brooklyns Wolf
Summary: Spot refuses to believe that he can fall in love with anyone other than a "glamor girl", but when he meets and ordinary stable girl, will she change his mind?
1. To the Races!

A/N- Okay peoples, here's the dealy-o. I've already written this fic out so I should be able to update fast. That is unless I get grounded or something. I just figured that it would be easier for my friends to read it this way. Hope ya like! Oh yeah... **Disclaimer** I do not own Newsies (God knows I wish I did though) so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Spot sat up at his usual perch on the docks, looking out over the water. This was mostly how he spent his hours after selling his papers for the day. He liked it this way. He could keep an eye on his Newsies and always see who was coming for a visit to Brooklyn. That's when Spot noticed that someone was coming for a visit. A lone figure, dressed in a black vest and the usual Newsie's cabbie hat walked up the docks. He had a cigar in his mouth and Spot immediately recognized him as Racetrack, one of the Manhattan Newsies. Spot jumped down from his perch to meet Race. The boys spat and shook hands, which was the usual sign of greeting from one Newsie to another. "Heya Race," Spot greeted, "How's it rollin'?" "Not dat bad," Race replied, "What about you?" "Ah, ya know, da usual tings- sell da papes, den do whateva you feels like doin'." "Well den, do ya wanna go down to da tracks wit me?" "Yeah, sure. I don't see why I can't leave anudda Newsie in charge." Spot looked around, and then shouted, "Hey! Marbles! Shinah!" Two Newsies trotted over to them. "Youse guys take ovah whiles I'm gone. And if anybody gets outta line, tell 'em I'll soak 'em myself." "Sure ting Spot," the blonde-haired Newsie, Shiner, replied. He and Marbles climbed up into Spot's perch and pulled out their slingshots. Every Brooklyn Newsie had a slingshot and could handle it like a pro. Spot and Race walked down the docks and headed for the racetracks. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So Race," Spot asked, "Ya gonna bet?"  
"'Course." Race reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty cents.  
"Fifty cent?" Spot asked, surprised, "Ya sure ya know what youse is doin'?"  
"Listen heah, I got a hot tip 'bout dis new horse called Black Sand. It's a sure ting. 'Parently dis horse is an Arabian an' built ta go fasta den any udda horse can go."  
"Okay, long as you're sure."  
Race placed his bet and the boys went and took their seats as the horses were led into their positions. Suddenly, Race shouted, "Dere he is! Numba thoity-two!"  
Spot looked where Race was pointing. Race had been right when he said Black Sand was built for speed. He had a small, delicately shaped head and powerful legs and neck. Not only did the horse look powerful, but he was beautiful as well. His mane and tail were thick and his black coat shone like satin. His ears were pricked forward, tuning into all of the sounds around him.  
"You was right bout dat horse," Spot shouted over the crowd, "He looks like he could win dis one. How long has he been racin' for?"  
"I dunno 'zactly," Race replied, "but I tink it's been 'bout... t'ree mont's,"  
"Yeah well, dat has raced in 'bout fifteen race in dat time and won every one o' dem."  
Spot returned his gaze to the track where the horse handlers were making some adjustments before the race. He looked at Black Sand's handler. She was readjusting the stirrups while the jockey waited impatiently. She had auburn hair that reached to her shoulders and was dressed like a Newsie, cabbie hat and all.  
As the girl finished with the stirrups, she walked to the front of the horse and began to stroke his face. Suddenly, the jockey reached down and pulled out a whip and lashed out at the girl. She was hit hard in the arm and jumped back. She dashed off the track, holding her arm tightly against her.  
"Did ya see dat?" Spot shouted, "Dat doity jockey oughtta be thrown right offa dat horse!"  
"Ay! Pipe down!" Race yelled back, "Da race is startin'!"  
The horses broke from the line, surging forward in a mass of horseflesh. Slowly, a few horses took the lead, freeing themselves from the mass. Spot noticed one horse take to the outside rail and, apparently, Race did too.  
"What's Black Sand doin'?" Race said to no one in particular, "Get on da inside! Get on da inside!"  
Black Sand continued to race along the outside of the track. At the halfway mark, Black Sand was holding on to fifth place when suddenly, the horse surged forward, even faster than before. His legs were pounding and his hooves barely seemed to touch the track.  
"Yeah!" Race jumped to his feet, shouting, "Come on Black Sand! Get in dere! You can beat 'em!"  
Coming into the home stretch, Black Sand had surged into third and was and was approaching the leaders as if they were at an easy trot. The jockeys frantically whipped their horses, trying to keep their lead. However, the whips were useless, because Black Sand finished a whole two lengths ahead of them, winning the race.  
"What did I tell ya?" Race boasted, slugging Spot, "Dat horse is a gold mine!"  
"I tink I'm gonna go down to da winner's circle and check out da horse," Spot told him.  
"All right, I'll meet ya down dere. I'm gonna go collect me prize!"  
  
***Okay. I hate to have to stop now, but I gotta go. Hope ya liked the first chappie!  
*spot's lil boidie* 


	2. The Stranger

***Hey peoples! I just graduated 8th grade and that means... I'm goin to high school! I'm goin to high school! WooHoo! Sorry. I've been soooo happy about that all day. Well, anyway, I told you that I would update fast. Thanks for all of the reviews! I was so excited to get some and I was really happy to get all those compliments! Man I love you guys! Anywho... the following disclaimer will last through out the entire story so I don't have to write any more EVER AGAIN!!!!... **Disclaimer** I do not own Newsies (even though I pray that I could every night) so don't sue me!!!!***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Spot worked his way through the crowd, using his gold tipped cane to push people out of his way, shouting, "Outta me way! Spot Conlon comin' t'rough!" He eventually reached the winner's circle and stood, admiring the horse. Suddenly, someone ran into him from behind.  
"Hey!" the person shouted, "Watch where you're goin'!"  
"You was da one who ran inta me rememba?" Spot shouted back, "Do you knows who I am?" It was strange. Most people either feared or at least respected him.  
"Listen, I ain't gonna stand heah and listen to ya tell me who ya are, 'cause I don't care in da least. I got a job ta do."  
Spot studied the person as they pushed past him. They were wearing a tan cabbie hat and trousers and a dark blue shirt. Their cabbie hat was pulled low so that he couldn't see their eyes. They were dressed like a Newsie and talked like a Newsie, but they didn't seem to know him, Spot Conlon, the most famous Newsie in New York.  
"I'm Spot Conlon you good for notin' Newsie! Youse is a disgrace to all da Newsies in New York!" he shouted.  
The stranger stopped. "Now dat's interestin'," they said, "'cause I ain't a Newsie."  
Spot stood, watching the stranger, as they turned to leave. He didn't move for a minute, then he ran up to the stranger, stepping in front of them. "If ya ain't a Newsie, den why are ya dressed like one?" Spot asked.  
I don't owe youse any explanation 'bout why I'm heah or what I'm doin'. If ya don't get outta me way, I'll soak ya."  
Spot laughed and started to say something, but was interrupted by a loud voice shouting, "Elizabeth! Get over here you good for nothing stable rat!"  
The stranger jogged over to Black Sand's jockey and pulled off their cabbie hat. Auburn hair fell to the girl's shoulders and she lowered her bright, hazel eyes to the ground. The jockey slapped the girl across her face and she looked up at him as he said, "Black Sand is a racehorse, not your pet, so don't waste my time petting him! If you ever do it again, I'll do worse than whip you!"  
Spot suddenly noticed the long, red welt running from the girl's shoulder to her elbow. Spot stepped forward and shouted, "Ay! What gives you da right ta treat her like dat? I don't even tink you could saddle dat horse wit out her!"  
"Hey kid," the jockey retorted, "nobody you to open your big mouth. If you don't learn to keep it shut, then I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."  
Spot felt the girl's foot come down hard on top of his. "Please escuse him Mista Ramsay. He's just one a dose Newsies and he don't know da foist ting about racin'."  
The jockey rolled his eyes and handed the reins to the girl, then began talking to the newspaper reporters around him. As the girl walked away, Race walked up. "Let's go," he said.  
"No," Spot answered, "I've gotta talk ta dis goil."  
"What goil?"  
Spot explained what had happened and the boys walked towards the race stable, where Spot had seen the girl go.  
  
*** Well.....what did you think? I know it's a little unusual, but it should get better. Well, please review this chap too, kay? I really wanna know what you guys think!***  
~*spots_lil_boidie*~ 


	3. The Stable Rat

**It's summer, so I've got nothing to do. I guess my chaps will be getting up pretty fast these couple of months. This is my second today! Well, that's all I've got to say for now so, I hope you like! **  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Spot and Race approached the stables, they heard someone singing. It was a beautiful song and an even more beautiful voice. They followed the voice into a large stall where Elizabeth was hosing of Black Sand. She was unaware of their presence, so Spot and Race stood and listened to her sing. When she finished, she began to talk to the horse in a low voice.  
"You was a great out dere Blacky boy," she murmured, "If ya keep winnin' like dat, den I'll get paid more and you'll get more a dose oats ya love so much. Den I can get outta dis lousy place and take a train anywhere but heah."  
"What's so bad about New York?" Race asked, "I find quite da Newsie paradise."  
Elizabeth looked at the stranger puffing on his cigar. She then looked at the boy standing beside him in red suspenders and a gray cabbie hat. She smirked and walked over to the stall door. "Well if it ain't da famous Spot Conlon," she said sarcastically, "What brings ya ta see a lowly stable rat such as meself?"  
"Race heah wanted ta see da wonda pony dat just earned him five bucks," Spot replies, "'sides, I was wonderin' 'bout dat jockey fella. Why do ya let him treat ya like dat?"  
Elizabeth sighed and opened the stall door. "Ya betta get in heah before dose reportas do." She tossed Race a currycomb. "Start at da neck an' woik your way down. Go wit da grain o' da hair." She turned her attention to Spot. "You come wit me ta get da hay an' da oats." She turned to Race as they left and said, "Oh, an' Race, if any a dose reportas get heah before we do, jus' say dat you're a friend a Lizzy's an' dat I'll be right back. Whateva ya do, don't let 'em in da stall."  
Spot and Lizzy walked down to the feeding stall. As she began to scoop oats into a bucket, she said, "Get two leaves a hay from ova dere." She nodded towards a corner where fresh hay had been stacked for the racehorses.  
"Well," Lizzy explained as they walked back to the stall, "da reason I let Mista Ramsay treat me da way he does is 'cause dis is all I got. If I get outta line, den it's back on da streets wit me."  
Spot started to respond, but was interrupted by a loud curse from Lizzy. Reporters were swarming around Black Sand's stall. Spot suddenly realized that Race was still in there. He put the hay under one arm and grabbed Lizzy by the wrist with the other. He shouldered his way through the sea of reporters, dragging Lizzy behind him. They finally reached the stall door, which to their surprise was still closed, and went in. Spot realized that he was still holding Lizzy's hand and quickly let go. (A/N- yes I know, cheesy movie thing, but I just had to add it. Don't ask why, I just did.)  
"'Bout time you two got back heah," Race said, "Dose reportas came almost right afta youse guys left."  
"Spot," Lizzy instructed, "You put dat hay in da net in da corner. And Race, you pour dese oats in da containa next to da net. I'll talk to dese leeches an' maybe dey'll leave."  
She walked to the stall door and began talking to the reporters. They asked her questions and took pictures of Black Sand. At last, they all filtered out of the stables.  
"Tanks for helpin' fellas," Lizzy looked at them and smiled for the first time. She continued, "Ya betta get goin' before Mista Ramsay comes back. If dat joik (A/N- yes, that's "jerk") catches ya, den we're in for a bit a trouble,"  
Spot and Race each shook Lizzy's hand and left. As they walked away, Lizzy waved and shouted, "Bye Spot! See ya Race!"  
Spot waved back and Race replied, "See ya 'round Lizzy!"  
As she watched the boys leaving, Lizzy murmured to herself, "Don't count on it Race." She then went back to grooming Black Sand."  
"What a piece a woik!" Race exclaimed as they walked back to the Brooklyn docks, "She's really sometin'!"  
"Come on Race," Spot said, "she's just a stable goil. Dere's notin' special 'bout her. 'Cept maybe her voice. She's as good as Medda and Medda's da professional."  
There was along pause, then Race asked, "Do ya tink we'll eva see her again Spot?"  
Spot shrugged. "I dunno Race. If we do, I hope she gains a little respect for me. Poisonally, I don't tink we'll eva see her again."  
However, Spot was wrong. They did see Lizzy again, but it wasn't such a friendly meeting.  
  
**Ooooo! Cliff hangy! Okay, I think I'm done typing for the day. Well, I better get off the net before my mom gets home and kills me! Please R&R! C-ya l8er! **  
~*spots_lil_boidie*~ 


	4. In Brooklyn

**I'm back! Yes it's me! I'd like to thank all of my loyal reviewers and a special thanks to Dewey and Spatz for faithfully reviewing every chapter! LOVE YA DEWEY!! LOVE YA SPATZ!! Anywho, I'm home alone again with nothing to do, so here comes chapter four!**  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Spot had just bought his papers for the day and was reading through them. It was spring and the selling had been good. On the front page, there was a story about a rookie racehorse who was making it big time. It was Black Sand.  
"Dat's da t'ird time dis mont'," Shiner said, looking at his own papers, "Did ya really meet da horse Spot?"  
"Sure did Shinah," Spot replied, "I dunno a lot about horses, but dat horse is really sometin'." Spot folded his paper and headed down the street, shouting, "Miracle horse does it again! Black Sand wins anudda race! Extra! Extra!" The other Newsies followed suit and began to sell their papers.  
A few hours later, Spot walked down to the docks after selling his one hundred papers. As he reached the docks, he noticed a large crowd of Brooklyn Newsies, all laughing and shouting. He tapped one of them on the shoulder and they turned around.  
"Hey Tricks," he asked, "Whatsa madda heah?"  
Tricks laughed and answered, "Dere's a Newsie heah who tinks he can soak us!"  
Spot shoved his way through the crowd of Newsies until he could get a clear view of the opposing Newsie. He was rather scrawny for a boy and was alone. There was a large bruise on his left cheek and Spot assumed one of the Brooklyn Newsies had showed him what was what.  
"Hey!" Spot shouted above the crowd, "Shut yer yaps!" The crowd of Brooklyn Newsies grew silent almost immediately. Spot turned to the intruder again. "Listen heah Newsie, I don't know who ya are, but ya don't belong heah."  
"I told ya before Spot," the Newsie answered, "I ain't a Newsie, I'm a stable rat. Rememba?"  
Spot stared at the intruder, stunned. He reached up and snatched the cabbie hat right of the intruder's head. Elizabeth glared back at him and grabbed her hat back, shoving it back down on her head. The crowd began to murmur and someone shouted, "What's goin' on Spot? Who is dis?"  
Spot ignored them. "What are ya doin' heah?" he asked, "Dis is my territory."  
"You're too nosey," she answered, "I don't gotta tell you notin'. Besides da fact dat ya can't mind yer own business, you and your buddy Race almost got me fired! Mista Ramsay found out dat you'd been in Blacky's stall. Luckily, he couldn't spare me, so he just beat me instead. (A/N- hence the bruise) No tanks ta you a course."  
"Ay! Don't go blamin' yer lousy luck on me an' Race! You're da one who takes dat kinda crap from him!"  
She started to say something, but Spot was sick of listening and interrupted her by shoving her backwards onto a pile of crates. "If ya eva threaten my Newsies again den, goil or no goil, I'll soak ya."  
Spot turned and left Lizzy sitting on the pile of crates, glaring at him. The other Newsies left as well, smirking and laughing at her as they followed Spot back to the lodging house. It was getting dark and cold. Lizzy layed down where she was, without even a blanket, and fell asleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning, Lizzy was awoken by someone shaking her and saying, "Hey goil, you all right?" It was two Newsies. One had sandy-blonde hair with a brown cabbie hat and an eye patch on his left eye. His right eye was blue. The other boy had brown hair and misty brown eyes. He was wearing cut-off shorts and a greenish cabbie hat.  
"What're ya doin' sleepin' out heah?" the one with the patch asked.  
"What do you care?" Lizzy snapped, "All a you Newsie are too nosey for yer own good. Why don't youse guys just mind yer own business."  
"Sorry," the other Newsie said, "Blink heah didn't mean ta offend ya or anyting. Da name's Mush. What's yours?"  
"Elizabeth," she answered, "Most everybody calls me Lizzy though."  
"We're heah wit Jack," Blink told her, "He's talkin' ta Spot."  
"Hey!" Mush exclaimed, "I seen you in da papes! You take care a dat horse! What's his name?"  
"Black Sand," Lizzy supplied.  
Just then, a tall, sandy-haired boy walked up to them. He was wearing a black vest with a cowboy hat and red bandana around his neck. "Hey ya fellas!" he shouted, "What's goin' on?"  
The boy stood in front of Lizzy. "What's your name?" he asked, "Mine's Jack Kelley."  
"Lizzy."  
"What're ya sleepin' out heah for? Don't ya have a place ta stay?"  
"Nah, my job doesn't 'zactly (A/N that looks funny. Teehee!) give me a place ta stay."  
"Dat's right! You take care a dat amazin' racehorse, Black Sand. I'd offer you a place ta stay, but da Manhattan lodgin' house is full."  
"Dat's okay, Tanks anyway."  
"I know! I tink dere's an extra bunk at Spot's place. I'm sure he'll let ya stay."  
"No!" Lizzy shouted, "I'm okay, really!"  
Jack didn't listen. He yanked her up from the pile of crates and pulled her towards the lodging house. Lizzy fought Jack's grip, trying to imagine the look on Spot's face when Jack asked if she could stay in Brooklyn.  
  
**Another chapter down!! Sooooo....what'd ya think? Please R&R!! PLEASE!!! I'm going to try to write longer chapters if I can. Well, I'll see ya later when I write my next chapter!** ~*spots_lil_boidie*~ 


	5. Stranger on the Streets

**Another two-chapter day! Yes, I have no life but my stories, but that's okay! As long as I keep getting reviews, I'm happy! Well, chapter five, here it comes!**  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lizzy woke up the next morning with a pillow under her head and a blanket covering her from the cold. At first, she didn't remember where she was. Then, she saw the Newsies sleeping in the bunks around her and she remembered what had happened. Spot had let her stay.  
She swung her legs off the bed and stood up still wearing the clothes from the day before. It was early, and none of the Newsies had gotten up yet. She brushed her hair and pulled on her cabbie hat, deciding to go for an early morning walk on the docks. Lizzy looked at Spot, sleeping on the bunk above her own.  
"He's much more agreeable when he's sleepin' den when he's awake," she thought as she looked at him. He wasn't wearing his shirt, just his pants, showing his well formed arms and stomach. His cabbie was hung on the bedpost and his blondish-brown hair fell across his eyes. (A/N- YUMMY!) Lizzy shook her head and turned away, walking to the docks.  
Lizzy sat, looking down at the water, and thinking about her life before she was a handler. She thought about her parents and her younger brother, Adam. He was only ten when she had last seen him. She began to sing a soft lullaby that she had heard her mother sing when she was little.  
Lizzy suddenly became aware that someone was watching her. She stopped singing and turned around to see Spot watching her with his icy blue gaze. "Ya know," Spot said, sitting down beside her on the docks, "Youse is pretty good."  
"Oh," Lizzy could feel herself turning red. "Tanks. Me mudda taught me dat song. She used ta sing it all da time."  
"So, what happened ta dem?"  
"Who?"  
"Your family. Sometin' had to've happened ta dem. It's not like you was just suddenly out on your own."  
To Spot's surprise, Lizzy didn't yell at him to mind his own business. Instead, she looked back down at the water and murmured, "I don't really like ta talk about dat."  
They sat in silence for a moment, then Spot asked, "Ya gotta woik wit Black Sand taday?"  
"Nah," she answered, "Only on da racin' days. Dey got anudda kid ta do da usual tings."  
"Den ya oughtta consida sellin' papes wit us. Ya could make some extra money an' it'll give ya a chance ta get ta know da boys."  
"Okay, sure."  
They stood up and walked back to the lodging house. Most of the other Newsies were awake now and getting ready to sell their papers. The ones who weren't up, Spot shoved off their bunks. One of the Newsies Lizzy had met the day before walked up to her while pulling on his cabbie hat.  
"So," Shiner asked, "Ya gonna sell papes wit us Lizzy?"  
"Guess so," she answered.  
After Spot had aroused all of the Newsies, he told Lizzy to get two bits and all the Newsies headed out to sell their papers. Lizzy bought fifty and Spot bought his usual one hundred. The Newsies split up and began to sell their papers,  
Spot soon found himself always staying where he could see Lizzy. He just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Then, he realized that he wasn't the only one watching her. A man, who looked to be in his late teens or early twenties, had been following her for a few minutes already, keeping a safe distance behind her so that she wouldn't notice him.  
As Lizzy moved into an area where there were less people, the man sped up his pace and quickly closed the gap between them. Spot sped up as well, trying to stay close enough to use his slingshot if he had to. Lizzy became aware of the stranger's presence and turned around to face him, thinking that he might want one of her last papers.  
She began to speak to the man. Spot couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't like the way that man kept looking at Lizzy. Spot knew what the hungry look in his eyes meant, because he had seen so many people with that look before. Lizzy figured out that he didn't want a paper and turned to go. As she started to leave, the man grabbed her by the arm. She reacted quickly and swung at him with her free arm. She hit him square in the nose, then ran.  
The stranger cursed as he held his bloody nose, then chased after her. Spot followed as quickly as he could. The man caught Lizzy again and dragged her, kicking and shouting into an alley.  
"Now what's a beautiful girl like you doing selling newspapers?" the man asked. He held her firmly against the wall by her shoulders.  
"Let go a me ya moron!" Lizzy shouted.  
The man laughed and his hand's slid to Lizzy's waist, keeping her arms pinned to her body, as he leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly, a marble hit the man hard in the head. Lizzy looked to the alley entrance. Spot was standing there, slingshot raised, another marble already positioned to fire. His usually cold and empty eyes now seemed to be alive with a fiery anger that had never been there before. "Get your paws offa her!" he shouted at the man.  
"You lousy street rat!" the man shouted back. He released his hold on Lizzy and lunged at Spot. Spot released another marble, then charged into the man's stomach, knocking him on his back.  
"Run!" Spot yelled. He and Lizzy bolted from the alley and ran into the crowd. By the time the stranger had recovered from the blow, Spot and Lizzy were long gone.  
When Spot and Lizzy finally stopped to catch their breath, Lizzy rolled up the sleeves of her shirt to reveal large bruises where the man's hands had been. She cursed him under her breath and her sleeves back down.  
"Do ya know dat joik?" Spot asked.  
Lizzy shook her head. "He just came up ta me and I asked if he wanted a pape. He said no, so I started ta leave, but he stopped me."  
"Do ya have ta deal wit fellas like dat all da time?"  
She shrugged. "Every now den, but I can usually handle by meself."  
"Did dey eva," Spot hesitated, not knowing quite how to put it, "Ya know, try ta do anyting to ya like dat udda guy did?"  
"Yeah, but dat's da closest anyone's eva come ta succeedin'. In fact, if it wasn't for you, he would have. Tanks a lot Spot."  
"No problem. Youse is a Newsie now an' nobody away wit treatin' any Newsie like dat wit out gettin' soaked."  
  
**Hoorah! That's two chappies and it only 11:45 a.m.! This on didn't go as long as I had hope. Oh well! I'll probably do another chapter today too. R&R please! Click that button down there!** ~*spots_lil_boidie*~ | \./  
  
| \./  
  
| \./ Yeah, that one! Click it! 


	6. The Nightmare

**Wow, chapter six already! Well, my mom made me do a puzzle with her. Mother-daughter bonding time I guess. I guess you guys probably came to this page for chapter six. In this chapter, you get to learn something about Lizzy's past, so here it is!**  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Lizzy heard the men climbing up the stairs. She crept out of bed and looked out into the hall. Two large men, dressed all in black, were standing in the hall, whispering to each other quietly. The moonlight shining in from one of the windows reflected off of something in one of their hands. A knife.  
A door at the end of the hall opened and Lizzy's father stepped out, holding a knife as well. He stood for a moment, studying the intruders with his emerald eyes. Suddenly, he lunged at the man who was empty handed, sinking the blade into his back. Her father then turned to the man with the knife. He missed, and the intruder stabbed him. Lizzy screamed as she watched her father's body crumple lifelessly to the floor.  
The intruder heard her scream and turned in her direction, knife raised. Suddenly, Lizzy's mother was standing between them, holding her husband's bloody knife in front of her.  
"Run Lizzy!" she shouted at her daughter, "Take Adam and run!"  
Lizzy looked over at her younger, standing in his bedroom doorway, watching the scene in stunned silence. She grabbed him and pulled him down the stairs as fast as she could. She looked over her shoulder and saw her mother slash the intruder's face. He shouted in anger and pain, then plunged his knife into her.  
"Mom!" Lizzy screamed aloud, as she awoke from the nightmare. She was drenched in cold sweat and tears ran down her cheeks. She jumped as she heard someone land lightly on the floor beside her.  
"Lizzy?" Spot whispered, "Whatsa madda? You okay?"  
She turned her face away from him and pulled her knees to her chest crying into them. Spot had never seen her cry before. Not even when that man on the streets had hurt her did she cry.  
"Ya had a dream about yer family didn't ya," Spot said, "Lizzy, I tink ya oughtta tell me about it."  
Lizzy hesitated. She had never told anyone about it before, but she felt that she could trust Spot for some reason. So, she told him everything about her dream, then continued. She told him that she had left her brother at an orphanage, because she couldn't take care of him. He had shouted and cried when she left him, but she knew she had to do it.  
"I don't know why I'm havin' dis dream again," Lizzy sobbed, "I t'ought it was gone but-" She broke off into another fit of sobbing.  
It pained Spot to see Lizzy crying. He felt a need to comfort and protect her. She had been through so much, but there was nothing he could do. What was done was done, and that was all there was to it.  
"Listen heah Lizzy," Spot said, sitting at the foot of her bed. Lizzy looked up at him and thought that she could see concern in his empty blue eyes, but it was hard to tell. There had never been any emotion in his eyes before except anger and it was hard to read him like she could do to anybody else. Spot continued, "Ya did what ya had ta do. What you've gotta get through your head is dat dere was notin' ya could for your parents. You've gotta put da past behind ya an' tink about what you've got ahead a ya."  
"But I can't forget my parents Spot, or me bruddah."  
"And I'm not tellin' ya to." Spot stuck his hand into his pocket and felt his mother's ring. He paused for a moment, then pulled it out. "Dis was me mudda's . I carry it everywhere, even though no one knows about it. Just cause I've forgotten da past, doesn't mean I'm forgetin' me mudda. And you don't have to neither."  
"Tanks Spot," Lizzy whispered.  
"For what?"  
"Everyting- for lettin' me stay heah, for soakin' dat fella in da streets, and especially for talkin' ta me. I nevah told nobody 'bout what happened to my family."  
"And I nevah told nobody about da ring, so I'd appreciate it if ya didn't say notin' about it."  
"Sure ting. Well, I betta get movin'. Black Sand's got a race taday."  
  
**Aw, ain't that special? Well, because I have a boring life I have nothing to talk about except review, review, REVIEW!! Yes, remember the button? It is your friend. Push the button. Gosh darn it! Stop reading my dribble and CLICK THE STUPID BUTTON!!!** ~*spots_lil_boidie*~ 


	7. Lizzy Meets Medda

**Holy crap I need a life! Four chapters in one day! Complete boredom has taken over my life. (And Newsies have taken over my brain.) Well, here's lucky number seven!**  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Spot stood by the fence, watching the end of Black Sand's race. He one, but it was really close. Spot walked over to the winner's circle and waited for Lizzy to come get the horse. He saw her, hair pulled up into her cabbie hat, take the horse's rains from the jockey and lead him to the stables. Spot followed.  
When he reached the stables, Lizzy was already gone. "She must've gone ta get da hay an' oats." Spot thought to himself. He let himself into Black Sand's stall. The horse trotted over to him and nuzzled his pockets, searching for treats. Spot picked up a currycomb and began to groom the horse.  
A few minutes later, Lizzy came back. "What're ya doin' heah?" she asked as she poured Black Sand's oats into his feed box.  
"I jus' t'ought dat you could use a hand."  
"Ya neva came down heah before."  
"Okay, I also wanted ta take ya ta meet Medda," he continued, "I figured dat you'd like ta meet a professional singer."  
"Dat might be fun," Lizzy said. The reporters came to the stall door again and Lizzy went to answer their questions.  
"Who's your friend?" one asked.  
"Spot Conlon," Lizzy answered.  
"Isn't he a Newsie?"  
"Yep, I'm stayin' at his lodgin' house."  
"Are you two a couple?"  
"Me and Spot? No."  
"Then why is he letting you stay at his lodging house?"  
"I don't really know." She looked over at Spot and said, "I guess he ain't as tough as he likes ta make people tink."  
The reporters left and Lizzy went back to grooming. When they were finished, Lizzy kissed Black Sand lightly on his muzzle and they left. Spot led the way through Manhattan towards Medda's place.  
"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind them, "Spot! Lizzy! Wait up!"  
They turned around to see Racetrack running up to them with Mush, Blink, and two other Newsies that Lizzy didn't know following close behind him.  
"Where ya headed?" Race asked.  
"Medda's place," Spot answered, "I wanted ta introduce her ta Lizzy."  
"By da way Lizzy," Race said, "Dis is Boots, Skittery-"  
"Mush and Blink," Lizzy finished for him, "We've met before."  
"Do ya mind if we tag along?" Mush asked, "We've just finished sellin' our papes for da day an' got notin' betta ta do."  
"Spot looked over at Lizzy and said, "It's up ta you Lizzy."  
Lizzy shrugged. "I don't care, it's a free country, but I dunno why you'd wanna come."  
"Race's been tellin' us how good ya sing," Blink answered.  
"All right, all right," Spot interrupted, "'nough chit-chat already. Let's get goin'!"  
They found talking to Jack behind the stage. When they walked in, Medda beamed and came over to them, hugging each boy and addressing them by name. Then, she noticed Lizzy, standing behind Spot, watching them.  
"Well," Medda cooed, "And who is this?" (A/N annoying cooing voice... *twitch*)  
"Dis is Lizzy," Spot answered, "I t'ought dat she might benefit from meetin' ya. She's got a really good voice."  
"And she's pretty too," Medda added.  
Lizzy blushed. How could someone as beautiful as Medda call Lizzy pretty? Blink, Skittery, and Boots went and sat in some chairs around Jack and began to talk. Spot, Mush, and Race stayed beside her as Medda asked her some questions and they talked.  
After a while, Medda turned to the boys and said, "I'd like to talk to Lizzy alone for a while, so we're going up to my room."  
Lizzy smiled at Spot as she followed Medda up the stairs. To Lizzy's surprise, he smiled back. It was a small smile, but it was still the first time he had smiled in all the weeks she had known him. Spot watched Lizzy and Medda as they disappeared up the stairs, then he went and sat with the others.  
An hour passed and Spot could hear Lizzy and Medda singing in the room above them. Eventually, they came downstairs. They talked for a while, laughing and smiling like they were old friends. Spot and Lizzy said their good-byes and headed back to Brooklyn.  
When they arrived back at the lodging house, the Newsies were full of questions about where they had been and what they were doing (wink wink). Lizzy told them about Spot introducing her to Medda and everyone went back to their business.  
Lizzy joined in on a poker game and Spot stood by the window, watching everyone. But no matter where he looked or what he tried to focus on, his eyes always seemed to end up on Lizzy again. "Whatsa madda wit dis goil?" Spot thought, "Most goils eidda are afraid a me or dey love me, but Lizzy treats me like everyone else."  
In the corner of her eye, Lizzy thought she Spot watching her. She looked up at him and he quickly averted his gaze. She laughed silently to herself and went back to the poker game. Just then, something clicked in Spot's head: he was in love.  
  
**Yes, everybody go "aaaww!" Well.....yeah.......blarg......R&R.......um.......bye**  
~*spots_lil_boidie*~ 


	8. Feelings

**I'm sorry it took me so long to put up the last few chapters, but the document manager wasn't uploading them for some reason and my mom needed to fix these "inappropriate" pop-ups that have been showing up on our computer. The document manager said it had loaded them, but when I went to post the chapters, they weren't there. Well, in the last chap I said Spot was in love with Lizzy, but how will she react to this? It's time to find out in...**  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Spot couldn't sleep that night. There were two voices in his head that just wouldn't stop arguing. His head was pounding from it all.  
"Ya know ya love her," argued one voice.  
"No ya don't! She's just anudda pretty face," contradicted the other.  
"Come on, you're crazy 'bout dat goil. Ya can't stop tinkin' about her."  
"Only 'cause we live in da same lodgin' house an' sell papes togedda. Dere's notin' special 'bout her. She just a plain old stable goil."  
The argument was interrupted by sobbing coming from the bunk below Spot's. He jumped down to see what was wrong with Lizzy. This was the second night in a row that she had woken up crying.  
"Lizzy?" Spot whispered, "You okay?"  
"Oh Spot," Lizzy sobbed into her arms, "It was about me bruddah dis time."  
"What happened?"  
"Da fella dat killed my parents, he found him. He was all alone and dat guy came up ta him. Adam didn't recognize him at foist, but den da fella pulled out da same knife dat he killed my parents wit. Den he-" Lizzy began sobbing again. "He killed him Spot! He killed my bruddah!"  
Spot gently lifted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes. "It was just a dream Lizzy," he said, "It ain't real."  
Lizzy stared at him. There was something different about him. This time Lizzy was positive she saw something hidden behind his cold blue eyes. It wasn't anger or dominance. It was...Before Lizzy could even register what she saw in her mind, Spot proved what she was thinking was correct. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. Wasn't lustful or intimate, but sweet and searching. He pulled away reluctantly and stared into her shocked hazel eyes.  
"I tink I love ya Lizzy," Spot whispered.  
"Spot I-" Lizzy hesitated, not knowing how to put what she knew she had to say. "I don't really know. I've lost everyone dat I've eva been close to. I don't tink I can love anyone any more. I don't wanna get hoit like dat again. I'm sorry."  
Spot looked away from her and out the window at the rising sun. Deep down, he had known this was going to happen. She had lost so much, but it was still hard for him to accept that she didn't fell the same way for him that he felt for her. "I need ta go for a walk," he murmured, still looking out the window.  
"Spot!" Lizzy called after him, but he didn't look back. Lizzy sat there for a while, feeling guilty about hurting the guy that had done so much for her. Then, what Spot had said the night before echoed in her head. She shouldn't let what had happened to her family effect the way she truly felt about Spot. She should forget the past and look at what was ahead of her. And what was ahead of her was Spot.  
Lizzy jumped out of bed and ran after Spot, shouting at him to wait. He turned around and watched her approaching, his eyes cold and empty again. When she reached him, her knees buckled. Spot caught her, and as he held her, she reached up and kissed him. "What was dat for?" he asked. "I tink I love ya too," she answered, and she pulled him closer and kissed him.  
  
**Short, I know, but I'm working on it. Well, that's basically it so I'll see all of my faithful readers (yes that's you) when I update again.**  
~*spots_lil_boidie*~ 


	9. Caught in the Storm

**I love writing! I suppose that's why I've got nine chaps already. Well, the relationships are begging to unfold and the plot is thickening. Okay that sounded really corny, but whatever. Okay, not much to say, so chapter nine is on its way. (I made a rhyme!) Oh Yeah! An important not to all my friends who have read my spiral: what you have read so far ends in this chapter. Meaning, some things in this chapter you have not read and every chapter from this one on will be new to you.**  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Brooklyn Newsies found it strange that their leader had a girl, especially one that he seemed to be really serious about. All of the Newsies could tell that Lizzy was different from all of the other girls that Spot had been with. Every morning, you could see Spot and Lizzy down by the docks, watching the sunrise. Whenever Lizzy had to work with Black Sand, Spot would sell his papers as quickly as possible, then run down to the racetracks. Not much else changed though. Spot was just as stern as ever with his Newsies and still soaked people. In fact, Lizzy seemed to encourage it.  
One morning, Spot woke up earlier than usual. He jumped down off of his bunk and landed quietly on the floor. He looked at Lizzy sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her face, and almost decided not to wake her. He changed his mind and gently kissed her on her forehead. Lizzy's eyes flickered open and she smiled up into his handsome face. (A/N- VERY handsome at that!)  
"Mornin' beautiful," Spot whispered.  
"Mornin'," Lizzy replied.  
"Any nightmares dat ya need ta tell me about?"  
"Nah, I slept great."  
"Good, 'cause if I'm not mistaken, youse gotta racehorse ta take care of taday."  
"And youse gotta buncha lazy bums ta wake up an' one hundred papes ta sell."  
Spot laughed at her and pulled on his shirt, rolling up the sleeves to the middle of his arms. Lizzy sat at the window seat and began brushing out her hair. After Spot pulled on his gray cabbie hat, he sat beside her. Lizzy leaned against him, resting her head against his chest. Spot wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her closer. They said nothing, just watched the fading moon and stars.  
They didn't go out to the docks like they usually did. Spot and Lizzy just sat together, enjoying the other's silent presence. Lizzy listened to Spot's heart beating and wondered what she had done to deserve him. Then, they heard someone stirring in a bunk across the room. It was Knicks, one of the younger Newsies. The sun had risen and the others would be waking soon.  
"I need ta get goin'," Lizzy whispered, even though she really didn't want to go anywhere. Spot moaned and held her tighter, kissing her in an attempt to persuade her to stay longer.  
"Come on Spot," Lizzy laughed, prying his arms away from her, "Ya know what'll happen if I'm light."  
"Yeah, yeah," Spot grumbled, reluctantly releasing her, "I know. When I asked ya why ya take dat crap from dat jockey, ya said it was 'cause it was all ya had. Well, now ya got da Newsies an' ya still take it. How come?"  
Lizzy sighed. "Spot, I don't really know. I guess I jus' really like woikin' wit Blacky. I don't wanna lose dat."  
Spot shook his head and said, "Ya know Lizzy, sometimes I tink ya like dat horse more den ya like me."  
She smiled and walked back over to him. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nevah," she whispered, kissing him.  
"Aw, come on!" Knicks shouted from the other side of the room, "I'm only ten! Can't youse guys do dat when I'm not heah?"  
Lizzy laughed, kissed Spot goodbye, and left, shoving Knicks' hat down over his eyes. Spot watched her go, then began to awaken the other Newsies. As they all left, Spot looked up at the sky. It was blood red and clouds were beginning to form,  
"Looks like wese is in for a storm boys!" Spot shouted, "Let's get dis over wit so we can get back to da lodgin' house." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spot ran as quickly as he could down to the racetracks as the first raindrops began to fall. If they hurried with Black Sand, then he and Lizzy could make it back to the Brooklyn lodging house before the storm got too bad.  
As Spot ran into the stall, Lizzy looked up at him and smiled. "Where ya been?" she asked, coming over and kissing him, "I'm almost finished heah."  
"Sorry 'bout dat," Spot answered, "I had ta soak dis guy who tried ta steal Knicks' sellin' money."  
"Did ya punch 'im fer me?"  
"Lotsa times."  
Lizzy put a black and gold stable blanket over and Black Sand and kissed him goodbye. Spot and Lizzy ran out of the stables, hand in hand, and into the light sprinkling of rain. As they reached Manhattan, the rain began to come down in sheets.  
"Wese gotta get outta da rain!" Lizzy shouted as a bolt of lightning lit the sky.  
Spot looked around, then yelled back, "Dis way! We'll go ta Medda's place!" They burst in the back entrance and stood, panting and dripping, by the door.  
"Who's down there?" came a voice from Medda's apartment. Medda appeared at the top of the stairs. "Look at you two!" she gasped, "Come up stairs and dry off."  
Spot and Lizzy followed Medda into her apartment above the theater. There was a blazing fire in the fireplace. Medda gave them a warm blanket and Medda told them to sit in front of the fire. She disappeared for a moment, then returned with three cups of a hot drink. Spot leaned against an old wooden chest by the fireplace and Lizzy rested her head against him.  
"Oh," Medda said, standing up from the chair she had sat in. She opened up a drawer in a vanity against the wall and pulled out a thin gold chain. "Here's that chain that you wanted Spot."  
"Tanks Medda," Spot said, taking the chain from her and sticking it in his pocket.  
"What's dat for?" Lizzy asked  
"Oh, um, notin'," Spot answered.  
"Oh, Lizzy," Medda interrupted, "I have something for you too." Medda left through a door that led to her bedroom. She returned a minute later with something pale blue folded in her arms. "It was mine when I was your age," she said, unfolding it. It was a beautiful dress with a swoop neckline and capped sleeves. It wasn't overly elaborate like all of Medda's show dresses.  
Lizzy stood up and walked over to Medda. "Oh Medda," she said, "It's beautiful."  
"I want you to have it now," Medda replied, "It should fit."  
"Medda, I couldn't take dat. It's yours."  
Medda thought for a moment, then answered, "How about you come over to see me once a week and we'll call it an even trade."  
Lizzy nodded, then hugged Medda and gently took the dress from her. She sat back down beside Spot and he gently kissed her on the cheek. Lizzy and Spot stayed at Medda's for a few hours before the rain finally stopped.  
"Come on Lizzy," Spot said, standing up, "We'd betta get goin'."  
"Okay Spot," she replied, "Tanks a lot Medda."  
Medda hugged them each goodbye and they left. The sun was already setting on the horizon and the two of them had to run in order to beat the darkness that was slowly enveloping the city.  
  
**WooHoo! I'm so happy! I don't know why, it's probably because I'm listening to Newsies. Newsies music always makes me happy. It's so wonderful! Gotta go! Please R&R! Luv ya lots!**  
~*spots_lil_boidie*~ 


	10. Slice of Heaven

**Well, I'm listening to Newsies music right now, typing my Newsies fic, thinking about Newsies, after just watching Newsies. I think you can tell what my life centers around. Well, you didn't come here to read my blarg, so here's chapter ten.**  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
It was already dark before Spot and Lizzy made it back to the lodging house. Lizzy carefully put the dress in a wooden box under her bed. Spot had never noticed the box before. The other Newsies began to ask questions all at once, causing an inaudible babble of voices.  
"Hey!" Spot shouted, "If ya want any answers, den shut up and listen!"  
Lizzy began, "When it started rainin', we went ta Medda's ta wait out da storm. We started talkin'," she paused, "an' Medda wants me ta perform for all da Newsies sometime!"  
There were cheers from the Newsies and applause and whistling. They had all heard or heard of Lizzy's singing and had wanted her to have a chance to perform. Lizzy laughed and Spot wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. He found it hard to believe that this was his girl and that she really wanted him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next week, Spot walked down to the racetracks to meet Lizzy. As he approached the stall, he could here her singing to Black Sand. He silently snuck up behind her so that she wouldn't notice him. Then, he suddenly threw his arms around her in a huge hug and kissed her neck, making her squeal in surprise and (let's face it) pleasure.  
"Spot," she moaned playfully, "Why do ya always gotta do dat ta me? Ya know it scares me."  
Lizzy looked up into his drop-dead gorgeous face and smiled. She kissed him and, as she did so, reached up and pulled off his gray cabbie hat. "Hey!" he shouted and chased after her, running all around the stall.  
Spot caught her and as he wrestled his hat out of Lizzy's grasp, there came a voice at the stall door. "Hey!" Race shouted over the laughter, "I haven't seen youse guys in a long time. Where ya been?"  
Spot pulled his hat back on his head and walked with Lizzy to the door to meet their friend. Lizzy opened the stall door and gave Race a hug. Spot shoved him back playfully and said smiling, "Hands off! Dis goil's mine."  
Race laughed, "Well 'scuse me! I haven't seen youse guys in so long dat I didn't know." He leaned over to Spot. "Jus' so ya know Spot, you got da betta end a dis relationship."  
Spot threw a playful punch, but Race avoided it. Lizzy laughed and threw Race a currycomb. "You know da routine Race," she said, "Come on Spot. If I'm your goil, den youse is comin' wit me." With that, she pulled him out of the stall to go get Black Sand's food.  
When they returned, laughing and Spot with his arm around Lizzy's waist, a few of the reporters had already arrived. As they heard the two approaching, the reporters turned and watched them. Lizzy sighed discontentedly and murmured, "Oh, I really don't wanna deal wit dese guys right now."  
"Well," Spot grinned, "We don't have ta."  
"What are you talkin' about?"  
"Leave Black Sand up ta Race. He knows what ta do. Meanwhile, you an' I can go somewhere private an' secluded."  
"Are you makin' a pass at me Conlon?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Well," she grinned, "As temptin' as dat sounds, I gotta take care a Blacky."  
Spot groaned and they worked their way past the reporters into the stall. They fed Black Sand and let Race finish grooming the horse as the two of them went over to listen to the reporters.  
"Didn't you say before that you two were not a couple?" one asked.  
"Well," Lizzy replied, "We wasn't."  
"But we is now," Spot interrupted, "and you make sure dat ev'ry fella out dere knows dat dis slice a heaven is mine." He put his arm around Lizzy and pulled her close to him. The reporters eventually left and so did Spot, Lizzy, and Race. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Spot and Lizzy sat on the distribution center steps and looked at the picture on the front page. It showed Black Sand being groomed by Race. Race was smiling his gorgeous trademark smile (A/N- mine I LUV that smile!) and laughing at Spot who had caught Lizzy in a hug from behind. "Well look at dat!" Shiner exclaimed as he bought his papers, "Spot an' Lizzy are on da front page!" "Boy," Tricks murmured, sitting beside Spot, "da headlines must be pretty lousy den." Spot shoved him, nearly making him fall off the steps. The Newsies proceeded with selling their papers and the day continued as usual. Spot and Lizzy sold their papers fairly quickly. After all, they were on the front page. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Newsies weren't the only ones celebrating Spot, Lizzy, and Race being on the front page. Meanwhile, in Harlem...  
"Mista Kay!" shouted the tall, dark-haired boy referred to as Simple, "We found her. She's stayin' in Brooklyn wit Spot Conlon."  
"Good," growled the tall, burly man. There was a long scar running across the left side of his face. "Now I got her."  
"But Mista Kay," Simple interrupted, "I know what Spot's like. He would neva leave her side. Dey're always togedda."  
"Don't worry your empty little, Simple," Mr. Kay said, "If this Spot Conlon is a problem, then we'll just have to... 'dispose' of him."  
Simple knew it wouldn't be that easy, but he wasn't about to argue with this man.  
  
**DUN, dun, DUN!!!! Things are starting to get interesting. Well, I'll see you guys laterz! R&R please!**  
~*spots_lil_boidie*~ 


	11. Lizzy's Performance

**Hewo! My boredom is taking over again and I'm back to write more. Well, I've got nothin' ta say, so here's chapter eleven.**  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The time of Lizzy's performance was drawing nearer. She began to get extremely nervous and would go down to the docks alone a lot. She would often take out the blue dress and admire it. She would never put it on though.  
The big day eventually came and Medda's theater was filled to the breaking point with Newsies. Spot was in the area behind the stage, waiting for Lizzy to come out of Medda's room. They had arrived about an hour or so early to get ready. Medda had said something about needing to "take-in" the dress a little.  
Suddenly, Medda appeared at the top of the stairs. "I present to you," she said in an exaggerated tone, "Ms. Elizabeth Inman."  
Lizzy appeared beside Medda in the dress. Spot faithfully noted how it perfectly outlined every curve. (A/N-What can I say? He's a boy!) She came down the stairs and hugged Spot.  
"Ya look beautiful," Spot whispered quietly.  
"It's just missing one thing," Medda interrupted, "Don't you think Spot?"  
Medda gave him a small wink. Spot smiled slightly and reached into his pocket, then hesitated. "Close your eyes," he instructed. Lizzy did as she was told. A moment later, she felt something small go around her neck and she opened her eyes. She looked down at the gold ring on the chain that now hung around her neck. It was the chain Medda had given Spot. But the ring...  
"Spot," Lizzy whispered, gently touching the ring, "Isn't dis-"  
"Me mudda's," Spot finished for her.  
"I can't take dis," she said, reaching up to undo the chain, "It's special to ya."  
Spot gently, but firmly grabbed her hands and held them in his. "But youse is special ta me too."  
"Lizzy," Medda cut in (A/N- she does that a lot doesn't she.), "It's almost time."  
"I betta go down an' join da boys. Good luck," Spot said. He kissed her gently and left.  
Spot sat at a table with Shiner, Marbles, Jack, and Race. He knew Lizzy was nervous, but he also knew that she would be amazing. A few minutes later, Lizzy walked out on to the stage. The lights were dim and the pale blue dress swirled about her like an early morning mist. That's when Spot realized that he was willing to do anything for this girl if she asked him to. If it meant having to soak Jack, Race, and all his other Newsie friends, he would do it. Even if she wanted him to give up his slingshot and quit being a Newsie, he would do that as well. All Lizzy had to do was ask.  
Lizzy began to sing a song that Spot had never heard before. As she sang, her voice completely changed. She no longer had a harsh New York accent. Instead, her voice was sweet and pure and Spot began to listen intently to the words. It was a song about wishing for something that never seems to come and wondering if there is more to life than you really know.  
After her song, the Newsies gave Lizzy a standing ovation. Then, Medda came out and they sang a duet together. It was a popular song that they all knew and all of the Newsies joined in. All in all, it was a great and everybody had a wonderful time.  
After the performance, all of the Brooklyn Newsies walked down to the lodging house together. Lizzy had changed back into her Newsie clothes, but she still wore the ring around her neck. They were all unaware of the two boys watching them from the shadows of a nearby alley.  
"I told ya he'd nevah leave her side," Simple murmured to his companion, a redhead named Bullet.  
"Shut yer mout' Simple," growled Bullet, "Wese got da boss's ordahs."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know," Simple grumbled, "Get da goil."  
"But you are right Simple. I mean, wese been followin' dem for a week an' she's nevah alone. But don't ya worry. We'll get her."  
  
**I know it's short, but things are going to start to get really interesting. The next chapter is kind of going to be the beginning of the end. Does that even make sense? Well, tell me what you think. And look on the bright side: It can't get any worse!**  
~*spots_lil_boidie*~ 


	12. Her Past is Back

**Yeah...............um...................bored........................**  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Winter came. All of the Newsies hated winter. Not only were you stuck out in the cold, but also most of the smart people were inside, so there weren't many people to sell to. Many of the Newsies took the really cold days off, but not Spot and Lizzy.  
One morning, the Newsies awoke to a fresh snowfall. Spot was still asleep when Lizzy woke up. She stood up and looked at him sleeping in the bunk above hers. She smiled to herself, then slowly reached up and snapped his red suspenders.  
Spot was jolted awake and he looked at Lizzy who was laughing at the startled look on his face. He growled and jumped off his bed, chasing her around the lodging house, waking many of the Newsies with their laughter. Spot eventually caught her and Lizzy surrendered.  
"All right! All right!" she cried, "You win! I couldn't help it! Youse is usually da one who's awake before me."  
"Yeah," Spot replied, "And I give ya a kiss ta wake ya up, but no. Ya couldn't do dat for me, could ya."  
Lizzy reached up and kissed him. He smiled down at her. "Dat's more like it," he said, kissing her back.  
"Come on," Lizzy said, pulling away from him, "We got woik ta do."  
"Always woik, woik, woik," Spot grumbled, but he got ready to sell his papers anyway.  
It wasn't until she and Spot had nearly reached the distribution center that Lizzy realized she had forgotten her coat. "Spot," she told him, "I gotta go get me coat."  
"Do ya want me ta go wit ya?" he asked.  
"Nah," she answered, "you get yer papes. I'll be dere in a minute."  
Spot continued on his way to the distribution center and Lizzy ran back to the lodging house to get her coat. How could she have forgotten it? Most likely it was because how warm Spot kept her (wink wink). Simple and Bullet saw her leave Spot and go back. This would be their chance. They ran down the not yet crowded streets to the old warehouse to tell Mr. Kay. When Lizzy got back to the lodging house, all of the Newsies greeted her.  
"Are ya sellin' taday Lizzy?" asked Marbles. He had decided to take the day off.  
"Yep," she replied, "An' dis idiot forgot her coat!"  
As she grabbed her coat and turned to leave, Shiner stopped her. "Are ya sure 'bout dis Lizzy?" he asked. He and Lizzy had become good friends over the months she had stayed with them and was naturally concerned for her. "It's pretty cold out dere taday."  
"Don't worry 'bout me," she told him with a smile, "A little cold nevah hoit nobody."  
She patted him on the shoulder, said goodbye, and left. She began to run back to the distribution center, pulling on her coat as she ran. She didn't want Spot to be waiting for her for too long. Suddenly, someone stepped in front of her. Lizzy ran right into them, nearly tumbling backwards.  
"Hey!" Lizzy shouted, "Watch where yer-"  
Lizzy cut her sentence short as she looked up into the stranger's face. He was fierce looking and had an ugly scar running down the left side of his face. Where did she know him from? Suddenly, Lizzy's mind flashed back to the night of her parents' murder and it dawned on her. It was him!  
Seeing the look of recognition and horror on Lizzy's face, the man sneered. "I see that you remember me. I'm flattered," he said in a sarcastic tone.  
"How did you find me?" Lizzy asked.  
"It's quite easy when you go around telling newspaper reporters where you're staying," he replied.  
"Crap," Lizzy grumbled. She calmly turned to leave, but the man firmly placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I don't think so," he growled, "You've seen too much."  
Lizzy began to scream, but she felt the point of a knife press firmly against her back. She stopped screaming and did as the man told her to as he led her to an old warehouse down the street.  
Shiner saw the whole the incident from a window of the lodging house. His first instinct was to follow the man himself, but he knew that was a stupid idea. He grabbed his coat and ran down the street to the distribution center. He had to find Spot.  
  
**Gasp! Yes, another cliffhanger thingy. For those of you who haven't made the connection yet, the man was Mr. Kay. Therefore, Mr. Kay killed her parents. Well, I gotta run. Chow!**  
~*spots_lil_boidie*~ 


	13. I Don't Love You

**Finally! FF.net has been screwing up royally recently and I haven't been able to get any stinkin' chapters up. Well, they're up now and I can continue with my story.**  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Spot saw Shiner running towards him and grinned. "Hey Shinah!" he shouted, "I thought you was takin' da day off."  
"It's Lizzy," Shiner panted as he reached Spot.  
Spot's grinned disappeared. He grabbed Shiner by the shoulders and began to shake him frantically. "Where is she?" he demanded, "What happened?"  
Shiner managed to get out, "Dis guy pulled her into da old warehouse down da street from da lodgin' house."  
"Go back to da lodgin' house an' get da boys. I can't believe ya left her! Ya moron!"  
Spot ran in the direction of the warehouse as fast as he possibly could. He tried to keep himself from thinking about what could have happened to her, but it didn't make a difference. Thoughts about her being beaten, raped, and murdered ran through his head.  
  
Meanwhile, in the warehouse...  
Simple and Bullet were waiting for Mr. Kay to return with Lizzy. When Lizzy was led in, the boys approached them and asked about "their end of the deal". Mr. Kay replied that they would get their payment soon enough.  
Lizzy looked around. She couldn't see much because the windows were covered with layers of dust and grime. All she could really see was a few old crates piled in various corners and against the walls. The rest was shrouded in an eerie darkness.  
Mr. Kay pulled her into the shadows and began to explain, "Now, what we're going to do is-"  
He cut short as Spot burst into the warehouse and shouted, "Lizzy! Where are ya? I can't see a t'ing in heah!"  
"Spot!" Lizzy yelled, "Run! He's got a-"  
Mr. Kay put his hand over Lizzy's mouth and pressed the knife to her throat. "Tell him that you never want to see him again," he growled in her ear. Lizzy shook her head and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He pressed the knife harder against her throat and said, "Tell him to leave, or I'll kill him."  
Lizzy stopped squirming and he slowly released her, saying, "Don't try anything, girl." He shoved her forward and she stumbled into the light.  
"Lizzy!" Spot exclaimed and he started to run over to her.  
"No!" Lizzy stopped him. She couldn't let him see her or she would try to do something stupid. "Spot, I don't... I don't love ya. I never wanna see ya again."  
"Lizzy? What's goin' on?"  
"Just GO!"  
"Lizzy-" Spot started, but he stopped as his voice began to waver.  
"Oh please Spot," Lizzy thought, "Don't start cryin'."  
Spot fought back that tears that threatened to escape and regained control of his voice. "Lizzy," he tried again, "I don't undastand what's goin' on. I'd do anyt'ing for ya an' if dis is what ya really want, den I guess I'll go." He walked back towards the warehouse door, then stopped and looked back at her. There was something in his eyes that Lizzy had never seen before- utter and complete sadness. "I just want ya ta know," he said, "dat no matta what happens, I'll always love ya, even if ya don't love me no more."  
As the heavy door closed behind him, Lizzy sank to the floor and gave in to the grief that had been threatening to overtake her ever since Spot had walked into the warehouse. What had she done? Spot had done so much for her and she had hurt him in the worst way she possibly could, but she couldn't have let him be killed like her parents. She would never put anyone she loved in a situation like that. As she sobbed, Mr. Kay emerged from the shadows.  
"Just kill me!" she shouted, glaring up at him, "I'm already dead."  
"I'll do you one better. Simple! Bullet!" he barked. The boys appeared and he instructed, "Kill him."  
"No!" Lizzy jumped up and tried to stop the boys from leaving the warehouse, but Mr. Kay grabbed her and pulled her out the back door and towards the train tracks.  
  
**And yet another cliffhanger! I love torturing you guys! Well, review please! This story is almost done and I'm about ready to do another one. Love ya guys lots and I'll see ya laterz!**  
~*spots_lil_boidie*~ 


	14. Back At The Lodging House

**Well, shout out to all you peoples who reviewed for me. I'm too lazy to do all the names though, so if you reviewed, LUV YA LOTS! Anywayz, you probably wanna know what's gonna happen to Spot and Lizzy, so I shouldn't make you wait any longer. Here it is!**  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Outside of the warehouse, Spot leaned against a lamppost and watched as a girl and a boy walked past him, hand in hand. What had happened? He had thought that Lizzy had loved him, as he loved her. He had an awkward feeling that something wasn't right, but he didn't know what.  
Suddenly, two boys appeared out of the warehouse. "Spot Conlon!" one exclaimed, running over to him, "It's a real pleasure. I'd just like ta say dat, wese is really sorry 'bout dis."  
Spot looked at him, confused, then someone hit him hard across the back of his head. He fell to the snow and the two strangers began to beat him murderously. "Let's finish dis," one said, and Spot blurrily saw the boy pull out a knife. Spot knew that he should fight back, but he just didn't care any more.  
Suddenly, someone tackled the boy holding the knife. It was Shiner! Tricks tackled the other boy and they both began to beat the crap out of the two strangers. Then, everything went black.  
Meanwhile, Mr. Kay was briskly leading Lizzy towards the train station. It was all her fault. Those boys were going to kill Spot and it was all because of her. She couldn't let herself be taken away to heaven knows where with out knowing what had happened to him. She had to get away.  
As Mr. Kay stepped up on to the train, he released the hold he had had on Lizzy. This was her chance! She darted into the crowd and ran down the streets. Mr. Kay cursed her and ran after her. This was not going to work. He was already catching up to her! She needed help.  
Lizzy looked around and saw an officer standing on the corner. "For once I'm glad ta see da bulls," she thought to herself. "Offica!" she shouted, running over to him.  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
Lizzy pointed to Mr. Kay, who had frozen when she had approached the officer, and said, "He's chasin' me an' he's got a knife!"  
"Wait here," the officer told her.  
He ran off and began to blow his whistle at Mr. Kay who took off running. Suddenly, three more officers appeared out of the crowd, pulling him to the ground and slapping a pair of handcuffs on him. Lizzy ran back towards the warehouse.  
When she reached the place where Simple and Bullet had attacked Spot, there was no one in sight. The once pure white snow was now stained with blood. Lizzy sat on the ground and began to cry. Then, her hand fell on something cold and hard. She picked it up. It was Spot's key.  
Lizzy saw something else lying in the snow as well. "Spot's slingshot," she thought, but she was wrong. She slowly traced the initials "S.M." engraved into the back of the slingshot. "Wait a minute," she said aloud, "Spot's initials ain't S.M., dey're S.C. Den who's S.M.?" She thought for a moment, then exclaimed, "Shinah! Shinah Matthews! He was heah! Den maybe-" She didn't let herself finish her own sentence. Instead, she jumped up and ran to the lodging house.  
She burst through the door of the lodging house, but no one was downstairs. Lizzy ran up the stairs into the bunkroom. All of the Newsies were crowded around her bunk. As she ran in, they all looked up at her. Shiner jumped up and ran to her.  
"Where were ya?" he asked, "We went in da warehouse lookin' for ya, but ya weren't dere."  
Lizzy didn't answer, but asked, "Where's Spot?"  
"In your bunk," he replied, "He ain't lookin' too good. We was comin' ta find ya an' we found dese two guys beatin' him pretty badly."  
Lizzy suddenly remembered about Shiner's slingshot and handed it to him, then ran over to Spot. The other Newsies cleared out of her way so she could see him. He was lying in her bunk, completely unconscious. His shirt was torn and he was bleeding badly.  
Lizzy slipped her hand into his icy cold one. "He needs a docta," she murmured.  
"Wese is just a buncha Newsies Lizzy," Shiner said from behind her, "We can't afford a docta."  
"I can," she replied, releasing Spot's hand. The Newsies watched her curiously as she pulled the small wooden box out from under her bed. She removed Medda's dress and pulled out a bundle of money.  
"Where did ya get dat?" Tricks asked.  
"I been savin' it for sometin', but dis is more important," she said, "Knicks, take dis to da docta's office an' tell him it's an emergency."  
Knicks took the money and ran out of the room. Spot suddenly began to cough very loudly. The Newsies were slowly drifting to their own bunks to get some rest. Their leader may have been suck, but they still had to survive somehow and that involved waking up early in the morning and selling newspapers. When only Shiner was left, Lizzy whispered, "Shinah, can ya do me a favor?"  
"Anyt'ing," he answered.  
"Will ya run down ta Manhattan an' get Race?"  
"Sure."  
As Shiner ran out of the room, Knicks came running back in. He looked tired and Lizzy stood up to meet him. He walked over to her and handed her back the money.  
"Da docta," he panted, "can't come till tomorrah. He said ta pay him den."  
"Tanks Knicks," she said hugging him, "Ya betta go ta bed now."  
Knicks slipped into bed and was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Lizzy suddenly realized how much he was like Adam. He had the same light brown hair, confident attitude, and was the same age as Adam had been when Lizzy had last seen him. Suddenly, Race and Shiner came running back into the lodging house.  
"What happened?" Race asked. She didn't answer, but ran to him and hugged him.  
"I'm gonna go ta bed," Shiner told them, "Is dat okay?"  
"They both nodded and he went to bed. As soon as Lizzy was sure he was asleep, she began to sob. Racetrack held her silently and let her cry. When her sobbing subsided, she looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Tanks Race," she said, "I dunno what I'd do wit out ya."  
"No problem," he replied.  
"Oh Race," she murmured, "It's all my fault."  
"How? What happened?"  
Lizzy told him everything that had happened, ending with, "If he doesn't get betta, I dunno what I'll do." With that, she began to cry again.  
"Lizzy, Lizzy," Race whispered in her ear, "He's gonna be okay. But for now, ya betta go ta bed."  
Lizzy shook her head, saying that she wasn't tired. Despite everything Race said to try to persuade her, Lizzy refused to go to bed. However, they both ended up falling asleep in the window seat beside where Spot slept.  
  
**Aren't you just DYING to know what's gonna happen to Spot? Well, I ain't gonna tell ya unless ya review! HaHa! So review and I will finish my story.**  
~*spots_lil_boidie*~ 


	15. Don't Leave Me

**Hey people! Don't kill me, okay? I know I haven't updated in a long time, but school kicked in and I haven't gotten around to it. I haven't been getting very many reviews, but my friends are about to kill me if I don't update. I'm afraid Miracle and Autumn are gonna have anxiety attacks if I don't tell them what's gonna happen to Spot. So, despite the very few of you who tell me what you think, here's chapter fifteen!**  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Marbles jolted Lizzy and Race awake the next morning. "Da docta's heah," he told them. Lizzy jumped up and ran down the stairs with Race right behind her. The doctor was waiting inside the front door. He was tall and gangly with gray, thinning hair. He wore a pair of half-moon spectacles low on his nose and carried a black doctor's bag. He had penetrating, pale blue eyes that seemed to bore into her.  
"Nice ta meet ya mista..." Lizzy paused, waiting for the doctor to fill in the blanks.  
"Martin," he supplied, "Doctor Martin." He put unneeded emphasis on the word "doctor".  
"Right. Doctah Martin," Lizzy said, mocking his emphasis, "He's up heah." She led him up the stairs into the bunkroom.  
When they got up to the room, Doctor Martin went straight to work on Spot. He cleaned and bandaged his wounds and gently poured a warm liquid down his throat. When he had finished, he turned to Lizzy.  
"Will you be the one caring for him?" he asked. Lizzy nodded and he continued, "You need to give him liquids every few hours and change the bandages every few days. Other than that, there is nothing you can do but hope for the best. I'm not going to lie to you. He's lost a lot of blood and the cold didn't help him. His chances are slim and he may not make it."  
Lizzy nodded again, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. She wanted to say something to Doctor Martin, but she didn't dare try to speak. The doctor left and she threw her arms around Race, crying on his shoulder. He patiently stood with his arms around her until she quieted.  
The days passed and Lizzy never left Spot's side. She hardly ate and wouldn't sleep unless Race was there. Race would come by every day to see how Spot was doing. He always brought some food with him for Lizzy and would take care of Spot while she slept. Race and Spot had been good friends for a long time. No matter what they did though, the only sign of life from Spot was the rise and fall of his chest and a few coughs.  
A little more than a week after Doctor Martin had come by, Lizzy was sitting alone by Spot's bed while all of the Newsies were out selling their newspapers. She hadn't slept in two days and was drifting out of a restless sleep. Another coughing spasm from Spot jolted her awake. When his coughing stopped, Lizzy got an odd feeling that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She watched Spot carefully, looking for the familiar rise and fall of his chest. There was none. She slowly stood up and walked over to the bed. She timidly placed her hand, then her ear to his chest, searching for his heart beat. Nothing.  
Lizzy felt the panic building inside of her as she continued to search for his heart beat. She started murmuring to herself, "Oh please, dear God, let 'im die. Spot, please, I need ya. Don't die on me please." When there was no response, she frantically shouted, "Spot! Don't leave me! Please!"  
Spot could hear Lizzy's frantic cries, but it was odd. He had no control over his body. He wanted to respond, but couldn't, and her voice was slowly fading. A part of him wanted to pry away from the urge to give up, but he was still confused. She had said that she didn't love him, that she never wanted to see him, so why shouldn't he give up? He slowly let himself slip away into the growing darkness.  
  
**NOT THE END! If you want a sad ending, then stop reading now, but if you want a happy ending, keep reading. All you happy people, I'm going to try to update like crazy this weekend so keep checking in. Hopefully I will remember to update or my friend's will murder me. See ya laterz!!  
*spots_lil_boidie* 


	16. And Nothing's Going to Change That

**Yeah...um...Oh whatever! Here's chapter sixteen.**  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"I love you," Lizzy whispered into Spot's ear, "Please don't go. I love you."  
Spot heard her. She did love him! He didn't care what she had said before anymore. What mattered was that she loved him and he couldn't give up. As Spot fought to regain consciousness, he heard Lizzy's quiet pleas growing closer until he blurrily saw her kneeling beside the bed and felt his hand in hers.  
Spot's hand moved slightly in Lizzy's, making her look up. "Spot?" she whispered, not truly believing what was happening.  
Spot looked into Lizzy's tear-streaked face and smiled weakly. He was alive. "Spot!" Lizzy exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He winced in pain and she hastily let go.  
Spot reached up and touched Lizzy's face, as if assuring himself that she was real. The touch of his hand made Lizzy's heart ache. She had nearly lost him. He had almost left her...forever. The realization of this made her cry harder than she had before, but with relief and joy instead of fear and sadness.  
"Lizzy," Spot said, finally finding his voice, "I don't undastand. What happened?"  
Lizzy shook her head and gave him a small smile, getting control of her tears. "Dat's not important now." She tried to keep herself from crying again, but couldn't. "Oh Spot, I t'ought I'd lost ya. I t'ought you'd left me. I was so scared."  
"I t'ought I was gonna leave too, but den ya said... ya said dat ya loved me. Dat's why I'm still heah. It's because of you. I'd be lost wit out ya Lizzy, 'cause I love ya so much."  
He gently pulled Lizzy's face down to his and kissed her tenderly. She let herself become enveloped in that kiss, finding in it all the warmth and comfort she would ever need. All the protection and safety that she needed. For the first time in two years, she felt safe. Unfortunately, at that moment, Race walked in.  
"Hey Lizzy," he said, "How's-" He stopped abruptly as Spot rolled over to face him. "Spot?"  
"Hey ya Race," Spot murmured, "How ya doin'?"  
"Spot!" Race ran over to the bed and stood, not too sure what to do. "You're okay! Man, I can't believe it!"  
"Why? Were ya expectin' me ta croak so ya could take my goil?"  
They laughed, and Lizzy and Spot returned to their interrupted kiss. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Spot slowly regained his health with Lizzy by his side the whole time and she eventually told him about what had happened at the warehouse. By the time Spot was well enough to sell papers again, Lizzy had made a decision and approached him with it.  
Spot was sitting in the window seat, looking out at the sky. The Newsies were all busy doing their usual evening activities and paid no attention to them. Lizzy approached quietly and say beside him.  
"Spot?" she whispered.  
"Hmm?"  
"We need ta talk."  
"What about?"  
"I... I don't tink I can stay heah anymore Spot. I gotta leave."  
"What? Why? If any of da Newsies did sometin' to ya I swear I'll-"  
"No," she interrupted, "It ain't like dat. It's just dat... eva since da incident wit dat Kay fella, I've been tinkin'. I can't let anyting like dat happen again. He ain't gonna stay in jail foreva an' when he gets out, I don't wanna put you at risk again. Dat's why I've gotta leave."  
Spot pulled Lizzy into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Lizzy, ya don't have ta leave. What happened happened and it wasn't your fault. Besides, ya can't just run away from it anyway."  
"But Spot, Mista Kay-"  
"Sure he'll get outta jail eventually, but dat doesn't matta. 'Cause whateva happens, we'll face it togeddah, and dat ain't eva gonna change."  
  
The End  
  
Just in case you're wondering...  
  
She stayed. A couple weeks later, there was a tentative knock on the door. Spot opened it to see the two boys that had beat him up in the streets. Simple and Bullet.  
"Um..." Bullet hesitated, "Look. We're sorry 'bout what we did, but Mista Kay was threatenin' us. Ya gotta undastand dat we wouldn't do sometin' like dat on our own."  
Lizzy came up behind Spot and looked out at the boys. When she recognized them as the boys from the warehouse, a fire seemed to spark up behind her eyes. "What're you two doin' heah?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Lizzy," Spot said in a warning way, "Don't go jumped to any conclusions now. Apparently, dese two fellas have come ta beg our forgiveness."  
Simple looked up at them with sincere eyes. "Do ya want us ta beg on our knees our is on our feet okay?"  
Lizzy couldn't help but smile. Simple and Bullet explained how Mister Kay had threatened to kill them if they didn't work for him and that they were hoping to be allowed to stay with Newsies who hated the man as much as they did. After some long consideration, Spot decided that the boys could stay.  
The chief came by a few weeks later to say that Lizzy was being asked to testify against Mister Kay. She told them about what he had done to her and her parents. He was found guilty and sentenced to be hung. With Mister Kay um... "out of the way", Lizzy's life was good. She was with great friends, had no one chasing her, and had someone who loved her as much as she loved him. But, she can't help wonder about what could have happened to Adam. Where had her little brother gone and would she ever see him again?  
  
**WOOHOO!!!! I'm finished! I'm finished! Just so ya'll know, this is the first story I've ever finished since like... fifth grade or something. Well, on to another story my wonderful reviewers. I've got a few in the works, so I want to take a poll. Here are the summaries for some of them. Pick one and put it in a review.  
  
*Newsies Fic- Race meets a girl named Cat from Harlem that's had some serious relationship issues. She's withdrawn and doesn't like speaking to anyone. But Race is different from any other person that she has ever met. Can he knock down the wall that she's built around herself?  
  
*X-men Evolution- Pietro's father, Magneto, finds a mutant girl with unbelievable psychic powers. Of course, he experiments with her and has Pietro learn a little about it. But Pietro's conscience gets the better of him and he takes Karen to Professor X. Magneto isn't happy, because Pietro and Karen are getting closer than he would like. Can Pietro stop following what he was taught by his father and follow his heart instead?  
  
*Harry Potter- Fea Dawson is a quiet girl. She's new on the Quidditch team and doesn't have too much control of her broom. She turns to Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Seeker, for help. But Fea has an entrancing air about her and she and Draco go from coach and coached, to friends, to slightly more than friends. But what will happen when Draco finds out that she's Muggle born? Will the hatred that has been instilled in him since he was a child make him look the other way and forget her, or can he look past her blood to who she really is?  
  
You decide! Tell me so I know which to get a start on. I'll probably try and put up what you vote for by October 12, so tell me what you want!  
*spots_lil_boidie* 


End file.
